


Interlude

by Kemmasandi



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 06:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18544270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kemmasandi/pseuds/Kemmasandi
Summary: In which Optimus is a superhero and Ratchet is a long suffering maintenance guy.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> Another former tumblr-exclusive. It was a prompt, I think, but as with many of the others I don't remember who from.

...

Ratchet had his head buried in a control panel when the balcony door slid open and spat Optimus into the room. Tools and snatches of wire were scattered across the floor around him like confetti. “I heard the laughter from here,” he grumbled, reaching into the wall up to his armpit. Optimus half thought he might fall in if he wasn’t careful. “Megatron again?”

“Starscream, actually. It seems he’s tired of playing vizier for now.” Optimus pried off his boots and pulled the leg of his bodysuit up to the knee, gritting his teeth against the urge to scratch like mad. Being the Prime meant he was supposed to be above things like the unfortunate conjunction of cold sweaty spandex and recently shaved legs. Primus, that was the last time he let Elita talk him into a Leaders' Night Out. “Megatron has retreated into the shadows, but Starscream seems to have found a new source of energy which he believes will allow him to best the Matrix.”

There was a distant explosion. Optimus cocked his head, listening to the sound of distant sirens spiral up into cacophony.

Ratchet pulled his head out of the wall long enough to give him a beady look. “That doesn’t sound like you should be back here yet,” he observed.

“That was what I had thought, but Starscream himself has disappeared for now and Elita insisted that I retreat for repairs. What remains is stationary and the municipal task force are eminently able to handle it.”

“Repairs?” Ratchet’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Anything I should concern myself with?”

Optimus held up his hands placatingly. “No, the Matrix is handling it well. Meanwhile, I am hot and sweaty and I intend to have a bath.”

Ratchet gave him one last suspicious side-eye and stuck his head back into the wall. When he next spoke, his voice echoed somewhat in the open cavity. “Teletraan’s down; you’ll have to run it yourself.”

Optimus’s shoulders drooped. “How unfortunate. My thanks for the warning, old friend.”

...


End file.
